


Habitual

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [117]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Drabble Set, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Habits are so easy to form.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #344 – Habit

She never meant for it to become a habit, Sam walking her home. Sometimes he kisses her on the cheek before smiling, heading off – other times, she asks him in for tea. She mostly doesn't mind it, them taking it slow – whatever happens, will happen. Seeing as it's Sam, Annie's sure it'll be well worth the wait.

There's no more talk about comas, or of him being from the future, and Annie knows it's for the best. She wouldn't believe him, she's never believed _that_ , and their future couldn't survive it, that madness of his chipping away at her trust.

–

It was an easy enough habit to pick up, him shoving Sam against whatever hard surface was handy. Sam had, from the start, been an argumentative pain in the arse – Gene was only playing fair. The _problem_ arose when Sam, forgoing fists, _kissed_ him. Gene should have punched him for that one too, only he didn't. Now there's no taking it back.

It complicated an already complicated relationship, and neither of them changed – Sam, particularly, was still stubborn, argumentative, and self-righteous on top of all that.

Why that's not the problem it should be, Gene must be cracked. Or worse.

–

He never meant for it to become a habit, him needing them the way he does. Pendulum and fulcrum, unavoidable necessities – there's no escaping the truth, just like there's no escaping life in 1973. It's going to be 1974 before he knows it, but there's no existing without _them_.

Sam: never knows when to quit, he's already asked for too much. It's clear he's gone off the deep end, could his mum and Maya ever forgive him, _understand_? He hates himself, for thinking it, for feeling it: he's never felt so _right_. 

There's no going back, the future is now.


End file.
